Life and memories
by DeadGoneMovedOn
Summary: Current life of K'Team only my style! DISCONTIUED BECAUSE I'M LAZY


**Lo All! It's me! And this is my new fanfic! This is based on my crazy fantasys I have on the whole N.E.S.T.S/K-Team! Yes I Dream alot! Deal with it! This Fic's is constructed on the prov's so yeah...anyway I hope you Enjoy My wannbe author writing. Also the rating of this fic might go up due to langauge and maybe some mature themes..**

**Note: K and any other KOF charater mentioned in this fic does not belong to me! They belong to SNK! Thank you!**

**But Kaz, Hiroshi and Yamato are mine!**

**----------------------**

**K's Prov**

I felt horrible. It seemed I was going to faint any second now. I could feel my head splitting in two, this was pure agony. Of all the days to have this damn headache, why did it have to be this one! Couldn't it have been yesterday! When there was no fuckin school! And to make things worse I have an idiot poking me with a damn pencil! Grrr...Can this get any worse!

"Dude?" I felt another poke. This is getting annoying now... "What is it Kaz?.." I asked. " You ok?...You've been acting so slugess all day today..." Your still poking me you idiot! "I'm fine..just a small headache." "Alright...If you say so..." He returned back to his studies. Dammit..just a few more minutes till this is all over. Please ring bell! PLEASE! "Hey..." Another poke. Why wont he stop! " What?.." I hissed.

" Look who's coming are way..." His voice hinted some disgust and I lifted my head to see. Telia. Great...just great and I didn't think my day couldn't get any worse but it did. Dammit all... " hmph..." He scoffed, " better get ready now.." I knew what he meant by "get ready" Damn Telia to hell. I hate her so much. She's the queen of preps here and shes a complete bitch. Always thinking every guy in the whole fucking school wanted her. And she even made her already short uniform skirt even shorter and unbuttoned her blouse to show off her so called "goddess" body.

Argh...I can feel myself getting sicker as I watch her approach us. Damn bitch...Why does it seem that Kaz and I are her favorite targets to annoy? "Hey Handsome!" She giggles to me. DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! "What do you want?.." I ask her holding back my anger. " Oh nothing.." she's using the damn innocent act. "I just want to talk is all...", Talk? She want's to talk! Sure, sure! Lets talk about how much I really want to get rid of you now! "Talk?.." Kaz mutters "about what?.."

" Well I want to talk about me finally allowing you two to date me! " Allowing us to date her! What the fuck! We don't want date her! " Date?.." his voice was full of confusion. " Yes date!" She said snobbly " As in date me!" " We don't want to date you!" " Thats what you think!" she giggles, "I know those "lusty" glances you two give me." Lusty glances?...Ok..I'm beginning to wonder if this girls on crack or something.

" In your dreams!" He hisses " Fine whatever! " she snaps her fingers " I don't need you two anyway!" she walks to the door. Yes shes leaving! " But remember I gave you two a chance! " she scoffs and leaves. Yes, yes! She left! Oh thank God! And I hear a loud BRING! "Yes! " Kas claps, " The torture is over! " He laughs like a madman. Well at least the school day is over. I grab my stuff. I can go home now! " Come on! " He laughs and grabs my arm. I think I spoke to soon. Drag..Drag...bump into person..Drag..Drag..and the school doors open. Kaz stands on top of the stairs at the main entrance.

Here it comes. " FREEDOM!" He yells with his arms extend high in the air. People who are still on the school grounds hear him and stare. He only laughs and makes the peace sign. Now everything returns back to normal. " WHOO! " He laughs " That was fun!" Idiot finds everything fun. " Yeah yeah whatever..." I mutter. He grabs my arm again and drags me away. Great...where are we going now? A few minutes later and I find myself across the street from a small Food stand. "Where gonna meet Hiroshi-San here ok? " Ok? sure it's ok! I mean you did drag me all the way here against my own will. "Whatever..." I sigh. "Great!" He grins and we cross the busy street.

I can feel my shoes skid across the pavement has he drags me to a table near the stand. " Now, " I sit down as he stands there " You sit here while i get us something to drink! " he walks away to order. I hope he doesn't get anything sweet. The last time he did I ended up kicking his ass for it. Argh...I hate anything sweet. I can hear harsh breathing coming from behide me. Whatever was making the noise was about to jump me. Hmph..Well that's what they think! Just come closer you little bastard and try to jump me...then I'll show you.

The breathing became louder and I see their shadow jump forward. Stupid! I move my chair and extend my leg out. The idiot trips and slides across the table. " Ow..." he groans. Well what do you know..It's Hiroshi. " Ow..K' you silver haired weirdo! How you know it was me!" I knew it was you because I could hear you breathing your lungs out, you 4 eyed fool. "Hey Hiroshi!" Kaz grins as he comes back, handing me a drink...It looks yellow...like fuirt..which means it's sweet. Great..just great..Do I have to hurt him again! " So why are you late man?" Yes why is he late? " Well u see, " Hiroshi begins " I meet this hot girl and..." Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls, Girls! Is that all he ever talks about!

You know what! Im gonna ignore this conversation right now! It's returning my headache anyway! Might as well drink this..OH MY GOD! GAH! I forgot! It's to sweet! To fuckin sweet! Ew ew ew ew ew! Spit it out K'! Spit it out! " Hey K'?..You ok dude?" DO I LOOK OK! Im choking on the drink you gave me! " No im not, " I yell at him " The drink you got me was too sweet you ass! " " Oh sorry..Hey..why is your face so red?" My face was red?..." You sick or something Man?" Hiroshi blinks in question. Am I sick? I mean I do feel kinda weak right now, but am I sick?.." I don't know..." I tell them. What? Why do my knee's suddenly feel weak?

And why am I the ground now?.." Hey!" I feel myself getting lifted up " Maybe you should go home." That's what I wanted to do in the first place! " Yeah...here I'll take here" Kaz offer's his help but I turn him down. " I can go home myself..." I get up, grab my stuff and walk away, leaving them. Maybe I am sick? But what do I have? And why is my headache even stronger now? argh...This is so bad. Just a few more blocks K' and you'll be home. Just a few more...I feel my knee's hit the concrete. Great...now I can't walk this is just excellent..again I feel myself getting lifted up. " Hey K'.." It's Yamato. Another friend of Kaz's. " Hmmm?.." " You ok man?"...I don't even know if I'm even ok or not. " Don't know..." I whisper.

" Here I'll take you home ok? " Sure what not? " Fine..." I mutter. Well at least he lives a block away from me. Again more dragging but at least I'm going home this time. " Here we are man! " We stand in front an apartment complex. I manage to get the strength in my knee's back and I stand. " I'll go on from here...thanks.." I tell him and pace forward. He waves goodbye and leaves me. Well at least he isn't as retarded as Kaz and Hiroshi are. Im in front of the door now. Finally I'm home. I sigh and turn the knob. The door opens and I go in. I'm not sure what happened next but...I think I blacked out...

-----------------------

**Me:Did You Like it! DID YOU!**

**K': I think it sucked...**

**Me: Shut up K'!**

**K': Hey It's true! You made me get sick in this damn fic!**

**Me: Shut up or I will sic my evil hamster on you!**

**K': Your Hamster?..Oh wow I am soooooo afraid now!**

**Me: STFU K'!**

**Kaz: Next time It's Kula's prov!**

**Me: Yep! But Send in Reviews! REVIEWS PLESE!**

**K': Crazy little...**

**Me: I said SHUT IT K' !**

**Kaz: Oo;**

**K': fine fine whatever..Just send reviews...**


End file.
